


Make Me Not Want To Die

by Mari_the_little_marshmallo



Series: Melanie Martinez,K12 themed fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_the_little_marshmallo/pseuds/Mari_the_little_marshmallo
Summary: "By what? Going to France? Europe isn't going to save me,get out of my house while i mourn my father in peace!" Yelled the brunette,his eyes getting teary"I won't leave you. Not when you're like this." Said the werewolf with a glare"Like what?! A mess?! I've always been a goddamn mess!" Stiles choked on his words,and Isaacs wolf was howling in pain. He held so much simpathy for the brunette at this moment but he knew that that wasn't what he needed at the moment"Stiles. Breath,c'mon baby,in and out,in," said the beta,taking a breath "then out," he continued as the human tried to breath,but his throat was tight,his lungs didn't want to work and fuck these panick attacks.





	Make Me Not Want To Die

**Author's Note:**

> OOF so where should i start? Boy oh boy is this sad. Like seriously sad. Anyways,i love my boys and i hope you will too,don't be afraid to leave your opinion in the comments lovlies! 💞

Stiles felt like he was dying. The nogitsune fucked him up so much that the old,the real,Stiles doesn't even exist. He's turned into...something that isn't even human. 

His body was skinny as hell,the Nogitsune didn't seem to care about eating or so it seems,he hasn't taken his Adderall for weeks,the demon didn't seem to mind the hyperactivity as much as Stiles does,he feels like he hasn't slept for days even now,but that's probably the nightmares keeping him up at night.  
  
The people who care about him,like Scott,have been trying to keep their distance because well,it's not everyday that your best friend kills the love of your life right infront of you and stabs you in the gut as a plus. He gets it.

He really does.

His father has been there by his side,trying to show that he really cares but the brunette didn't need that right now.

He just needed some time alone,yeah nothing else. Just some quality time by his moms grave with a Jack Daniels in his hand.

That's all.

* * *

  
  
School was little to say,pure fucking hell. He's not even going to lie about that one. He sat alone,not wanting to deal with anyones bullshit,he constantly ran from Scott,his grades dropped faster than his will to live,and oh yeah,Deaton said something about all the possession victims killing themselves.

Maybe Stiles should do that huh? He's probably too deep in hell already.

"Stop that." Growled the person besides him

"Huh?" Isaac. Oh yeah Allison was his girlfriend. Stiles is suprised the guy didn't try to beat the crap out of him already,it's not like they're friends.

"You reek of depression,quite literally. Stop that or i swear I'll give you a reason to be depressed." And damn,the boy sounds like Derek so much that it makes the brunette chuckle.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Said Stiles as the bell rang,finally this class is over.

* * *

  
Bling. Fuck what does anyone want from him right now. Finally Stiles got home,laid on his bed,ready to cry all by himself while taking a hot shower.

Why is someone trying to stop him from his favourite activity??

He quickly grabbed his phone,ready to find an annoying add or something like that but it's a message from Scott  
  
From: Scotty My Dawg  
  
Stiles,pack meeting is tonight at eight. We need you,could you please come at Dereks loft?  
  
What. Why would they need him for a pack meeting? Maybe research? Or...were they afraid that the Nogitsune is back?!  
  
To: Scotty My Dawg  
  
What do you mean you need me?  
  
From: Scotty My Dawg  
  
We need you to help us,please this is urgent,something is kidnapping people and we have no idea what it is.  
  
To: Scotty My Dawg  
  
Uh. Okay I'll be there.  
  
Wow why does the supernatural hate Stiles.

* * *

  
When he got to Dereks loft he noticed Scott wince slighty,and damn did he really reek of depression like Isaac said? Maybe he'll need to research how to stop weres from smelling his emotions. That's his own damn business.

"Okay so what do we need about this thing?" Asked the brunette as he sat down on the floor.

Kira and Scott were on Dereks couch on one end and Isaac was sitting on the other. Hayden was in Liams lap on the loveseats while Theo sat with Corey on the floor. Lydia and Jackson were seated in the arm chair across eachother. They even called both Parrish and Chris Argent.

"It somehow makes people go out of their house,without shoes or anything,no signs of struggle,and the people are always found dead in the morning with their eyes ripped out." Said the werewolf with a frown

"Any connection between the victims and exact number?" Asked the boy as he took his laptop with all the shadey supernatural sites

"Well. They were all male. And all were practically young"

Shit,how could he work with only that?

The brunette stayed quiet as he typed his way into one virus looking website,good thing he had thore to be honest, he felt someones eyes on him,making him quite uncomfortable,when the brown eyed boy looked up to meet soft blue eyes staring staring at him like he's the most interesting thing in the room he cursed and looked back at his monitor

'Damn it if i fuck this up because of you I will rip your fucking face apart' thought the brunette as Isaac continued to stare at him,he felt quite annoyed at the moment.

"You got anything yet?" Asked his bestfriend,making Stiles groan

"No,i would if you all stopped staring at me!" The human scowled

* * *

"Okay found it!" The brunette exclaimed happly "So this is a fucking mermaid." Said Stiles with a soft frown. "Apperantly it kidnaps men who look like the man who cheated on them or left them.Any other connection between the men who were killed besides the fact that they're close to our age?" Asked the brunette

"Well....uh they all had brown hair? Similar looks?" Said Scott after a moment "Okay. I'll be the distraction while you all come to kill it."  
  
"Are you out of your mind?!" Screeched the werewolf

"No,absolutely not!" Yelled Lydia of all people

"We are not sending you out on a suicide mission." Said Derek with a look that could literally kill

"This might be the only way!" Yelled the brunette angrly

"What do you mean the only way?" Asked Isaac from his place on the couch

"Well puppies she might kill me regardless if i do this or not,and she won't fall for supernatural beings. She can smell your humanity." Growled the boy as he got up

"....how do we kill it then?" Asked the blond as he got up from his place and walked to the brunette to look at the laptop

"Belive it or not,you just have to use eighter algae or you could also be a werewolf which they are seriously scared of. And i belive you have atleast one werewolf around here Isaac my dear." Snapped the brunette to which the werewolf flashed his golden eyes "Oh yeah,broken lamp ass eyes are so scaary!" Mocked the human as he passed his laptop to the blond

"Shut up." Said the blond,and seriously he sounds just like Derek.

"Electricity. Now that's interesting." Mumbled the werewolf as he showed others what Stiles' has found out

"I still think that you're crazy." Said the strawberry blond girl as she flipped her hair

'You must accept that I'm a little out my mind' thought the brunette as he rolled his eyes  
  
"This is a waste if you can't walk me down the finish line." Said Stiles as they all read the thing

"What do you mean?" Asked Derek while reading the last page

"I mean,you gotta tell me where the mermaid leaves the bodies,they usually capture the victim close by the location of their death." The brunette shrugged

"Okay....most of the bodies were found by the lake." Said Scott as he continued playing with Kira's hair "Are you sure you want to do this Stiles?" Asked the Kitsune as she gave him a soft frown

"Of course i am." Might as well save some lives instead of taking them was left unsaid but by the sorrow that was currently dripping off of him others guessed it

* * *

  
  
"You think this'll work?" Asked Isaac as he and Scott made their way to the location. Stiles is supposed to be there by now. They put him on a 10min headstart and then immediately drove to the lake

"It _has_ to. I can't lose him too..." growled the were as Derek stepped on the gas. So the plan was just to were out and fight. But he had algae just in case the fight went south and they came close to losing.

"We won't lose tho." Scowled Derek,as he noticed Jacksons porsh in the back mirror. Scott, Kira,Isaac,Chris and Derek were in Derek's car while Lydia and Jackson drove withTheo,Corey and Parrish. Hayden and Liam drove on Liams motorcycle "There's absolutely no way this won't work." Said Chris as he cleaned his gun.  
  
When they arrived there they noticed Stiles' jeep right away but Stiles was nowhere to be found

"Shit! Where is he??? Didn't we tell him we'd meet here??" Screeched Scott as he frantically searched for the brunettes scent

"This way" growled Isaac as he tracked down the usually cinnamon ish smell mixed with lemons,covered by the scent of blood

"Hurry!" Yelled the blond as his fangs dropped  
  
They ran as fast as they could until they found that bitch ready to fiest on their friend and headed into a fight as quick as they could

* * *

As the fight raged on,no one seemed to notice the amount of copper in the scent of the now sitting human,hence why Isaac's dropped out of the fight and ran to the humans right side.

What the fuck did this fool even think?

That he can manage to defeat the Marmaid all by himself or something???

He was a human for fucks sake!

A mess of sarcasm,post possession depression and ADHD!

He thinks he can take down a mermaid! Isaac scowled angrly as he took a glance at the wound on his stomach from the mermaids scaly ass looking claws.

God if those things have poison on them Stiles done for it "What the hell were you thinking?! You should've wait for us!" Yelled Isaac

"I'm fine,d'ya kill it" mumbled the brunette as he pressed a little bit harder on his wound

"Are you deaf?! The fight's still raging on and you need to get to the hospital." Growled the were as he tried to help the brunette stand

"No. Take care of it first i'm fine" winced the humam as he felt another wave of dizziness overcome him

"No. Way. In. Hell." Growled the blond as he dragged Stiles to his feet

"Isaac fuck off I am not your friend,and you should get back to fighting the fucking thing!" Snapped the bunette smacking the werewolfs hand away

"You want to die here? Fine,be my guest!" Yelled Isaac as he ran back into the fight just in time to see Scott delivering the finishing blow

"How's Stiles?!" Panicked the Alpha as he ran to Isaac

"With a gashing wound on his stomach,and a death wish? He says he's fine." Growled the blond

"We need to take him to the hospital!" Panicked McCall as Derek sneered "And tell them what exactly? Oh excuse me,another animal attack mister! Oh there's scales into his wound?! Well the baby shark attacked him it's all so clear now!"

"Okay then what?!" Snapped Scott back as he stopped for a second,eyes flashing red

"We should take him to Deaton. Those things may be poisionus." Said Isaac as he put a hand over Scotts shoulder "Yeah okay."

* * *

  
"What do you mean a _mermaid_?" Groaned John as he took a look at his sons bandaged body

"I mean a mermaid. She was attacking people and i came up with a plan how to kill her." Shrugged Stiles as he stuffed his mouth with curly fries

"He literally went on a suicide mission." Growled Scott as he smacked the back of his head lightly

"I agree." Derek added as he sat down. Almost the whole pack came at Stiles' after Deaton put some herbs on the bandage that should take care of the poision and shamed the human for being reckless.

To be fair Isaac was dragged here by Derek,Scott won't leave his side even if he had wolfsbane all over him after all this and both Malia and Lydia were just there to roast the hell out of him for saving people.

Well damn his luck,he should've stayed home.

"Okay then. My son almost got killed by a mermaid. What creature should i expect next? A fairy?" His father sighed,and he could almost hear the dissappointment in his voice.

_Oh well _

"Zombies would be pretty cool." Said Isaac from the corner,making Stiles chuckle. Yeah like him fighting his dead mom or Isaac fighting his dead father would be any fun.

"Oh god i don't need to see my great grandma slut shaming me!" Cried Malia making everyone laugh,she picked up on Stiles' sarcasm and humor so she was basically his student honestly.

"This was all fun. But now leave,I need my beauty sleep." Said the brunette as he walked to his room "Bu-" tried to argue the alpha but Stiles cut him off "No butts. Sorry Scotty but i don't need your help to the toilet to hold my wee wee,didn't break an arm afterall." Snorted the human before shutting his doors

* * *

  
The following days,something no one expected happened. Isaac was actually being nice to Stiles,and the brunette is just weirded the hell out.

Whenever he noticed a new nervous/annoying habbit that the human has he came up with solutions.

They were things like,rubics cube for tapping fingers,a hand on his knee whenever he did the weird ADHD bouncing thing and etc.

Now the thing is that Isaac would actually just tell him that he's doing all of that just because Stiles' habits were annoying as fuck and he couldn't concentrate.

The Stilinski has hell of a problem with this because Isaac is a piece of shit.

His wound is still quite fresh so in school Scott has offered to carry all of his stuff,and sure Scott's his friend with damn puppy eyes that tell him that he isn't getting out of this one. So fine,whatever.

The thing is the whole pack has been babying him tho and now he's really mad.

Derek threatens him into taking care of himself,Lydia bullies him into letting her change his bandages every day,and Isaac forces him to be more normal all while Scott is following him with those damn puppy eyes helping him even around the smallest of tasks.

Fuck even Perrish has taken all double shifts so that Sherrif Stilinski can be home with Stiles. They are all fucking with him at this point

* * *

  
Isaac has been hanging around him way too often for it to be normal until the point where Stiles jokingly said that he acted like an overprotective brother which made the blond snort once then shove food into Stiles' face,because apperantly one 'You look too skinny for it to be healthy.' From Scott and Isaac goes all motherhen on him.

Goddamn these weres.

"Dude are you...do you smoke?" Asked the alpha as he pinched his nose

"Tell my dad and I'll grab some sushi,roll it in wolfsbane and shove it up your godd-" "Okay jeez fine!" Surrendered his best friend as Isaac chimed in

"You really want lung cancer Stilinski?" Snorted the blond as he watched Stiles drive back to Dereks loft.

They have a pack bonding/meeting tonight because what Lydia demands,Lydia gets.

"You can always walk Lahey." Growled the brunette as he frowned

"Hey,what's wrong?" Asked Scott noticing Stiles' sudden mood swing "Nothing."

To which of course he got those goddamn puppy eyes from both Scott and suprisingly Isaac "Oh fucking fine! After the Nogitsune i decided to do whatever i want to feel more like myself. Happy?" Scowled the boy as he stepped on the gas

"I...." whispered Scott,stunned

"Hey,it's fine with me as long as you don't go on a suicidal mission. Again." Said the blond from the backseat

"Awe Lahey,don't get all soft on me now." Smiled the human as they arrived at their destination

* * *

  
  
"Okay. So we'll have to watch a movie like a bunch of teenagers cuddled on the couch?" Stiles groaned as he heard the plan

"Please don't be the-" started Jackson but Lydia happly chimed in "We're watching the notebook!"

Scott and Kira were,yet again on the couch, Lydia and Jackson cuddled up on the loveseat,Hayden sitting in Liams lap on the armchair,Corey and Theo sitting on the carpet infront of the TV Peter hanging on a chair while drinking a weird tea. He and Isaac were sitting on the other end of the couch,with little to no space between them and holy shit was it squeezed up. Derek took the end of the couch while his best friend and his girlfriend held hands like some preschoolers.

The whole thing was really bizzare.

* * *

  
  
Somewhere close to the middle of the movie Stiles felt a hand on his thigh and just assumed he was doing the ADHD thing again,but the hand started moving closely to his crotch and this was a problem.

He looked up to see Isaac watching the TV normally like his hand is not currently giving Stiles a clothed handjob. He looked down at his phone when a message from Isaac appeared on the screen,

  
  
From: Isaac The Douche  
  
Go home and leave your window open

  
  
"Uh...i gotta go meet with a friend guys." Said the brunette stunned for a moment

"Ugh...this is the only pass you get Stiles." Scowled Lydia as she glared holes in his skull

"Thank you Lyds!" Smiled the human as he ran to the doors,he was going to ask the blond some serious questions when he gets at Stiles'.

* * *

Not even five minutes after he got home,the werewolf was already going in through his window

"Okay first,my dad isn't home so front door exists for you,second,what the hell did you think you were doing while we were having a pack meeting. Third off why the hell were you doing that." Growled the human,hell of annoyed at the blond

"You smell like depression almost 100% of the time and I'm done with sniffing that disguisting smell of rotten eggs. So thought i might give you the time of your life for you to stop smelling so shitty for just a moment." Shrugged Isaac like that was the most normal thing ever

"So you'd rather me smell like arousal infront of,i don't know, ten werewolves???" The human groaned as he sat on his bed

"It's not my fault that you're so easy to turn on." Smirked the boy as he creeped closer to Stiles who was leaning on the wall

"Oh fuck you,that could've been considered sexual assult." Anwsered the brunette,browm eyes locked with the blue ones

"Oh c'mon,like you never told Scott that you'd like to get fucked by someone with blue eyes that time in the gay bar." Smirked the blond

"Did i ever add someone with a scarf that makes them look like they came from the 70s?" Smirked the human as the werewolf got into his personal space

"Don't test your luck,you are literally a pile of pale slim limbs and moles." Anwsered Isaac,trapping the human inbetween himself and the wall with his arms

"Oh but that won't stop you from fucking me just because you think your dick cures depression?" Retorted the brunette with a dark look in his eye

"Of course not,but atleast you'll smell less like death and more like cinnamon." The blond whispered in his ear biting it right afterwards

"Wa-it arousal smells like cinnamon?" Groaned Stiles as the werewolf ground his hips against his own  
  
  
"Yours does,cinnamon lemon and coffee is your natural scent,and that kind of becomes stronger,fuck," groaned the blond while fuckingStiles into the wall "when you get aroused"

"That's,fucking weird," groaned the human because fuck even through clothes the grinding felt amazing

"You're over dressed" growled the blond,ripping Stiles' "May the Force be with you" shirt right off,making the brunette groan,ripping clothes was really fucking hot

"So this will just be a quick fuck right?" Asked the boy as he started grinding his own hips

"No. I was more thinking friends with benefits." Anwsered Isaac with a smirk

"Okay then,but if i say stop,you stop. This is my first time and i expect you not to just shove it up my ass." Said the brunette,pulling the other in for a kiss.

The kiss itself was nothing like when he and Malia kissed,this is rough,smug type of kiss where they fight for the control,bite,lick and taste eachothers mouth,explore even.

Isaac picks him up and trows him on his bed quite easly,like he weights nothing at all

"I can assure you that I'm much better at sex than anyone you'll sleep with in the future." Growled the werewolf as he jumped on top of him,started kissing down his jaw to his throat and down his chest

"Oh fuck-" gasped the brunette,pleasure going straight to his cock,

"Holy shit-" he quickly kicked his shoes off,Isaac following him,the blonds hands ripped his jeans and boxers away and threw it somewhere across the room,

"Top drawer,lube!" Gasped out the boy as Isaac bit his hip rather roughly,the werewolf complied,searching for the lube with one hand while jerking Stiles off with the other,soon enough,when Isaac found the lube,room was filled with moans and groans and the human was grateful his father was working

"Condoms?" Growled the werewolf while Stiles fucked himself on the boys fingers

"Have none," gasped the boy as Isaacs fingers brushed against his prostate,"You clean?" Stiles asked in a breathless rough voice,and holy shit Isaacs wolf was going crazy

"Yes,no shit sherlock,werewolf,remember?" Growled the boy as he took his fingers out of the human,making him whine

"Don't worry,I'll fill you up." Smirked the werewolf as he unzipped his pants and started lubing his member up and lined at his entrance

"Oh god!" Stiles was literally screaming,with not even half of Isaacs dick inside of him,the feeling was overwhelming

"Shh hey,look at me,fuck you're tight," growled the werewolf as he leaned further down to capture the brunette's lips in a soft kiss,he slowly teased the bottom lip in his mouth,his hand going down Stiles' stomach and to his dick,jerking it slowly in time with his small shallow thrusts,

"That's it,relax," groaned Isaac as the tight heat around him allowed him access

"God!" gasped the human underneath him arching his back "The..name's..Isaac," groaned the werewolf inbetween breaths,fully sheated inside of the brunettes body trying to control himself.

God sleeping with virgins was the best

"I'll,start moving now" said the blond unable to wait anymore

"Ah! Isaac!" Stiles heard his own rasped,high pitched voice and holy hell it was embarassing,he covered his mouth with one hand and gripped the sheets with the other

"No,no,no,i want to hear you" Isaac growled with one hard,long thrust of his hips

"Fuck me!" Stiles moaned out as the beta pinned his hand

"I am," smirked the werewolf making the brunette frustrated that he was the only moaning mess here,he quickly flipped that over,catching Isaac off guard

"What-Oh fuck" groaned the boy as the human started riding him "You,fuck,you sure you're a," started the beta but Stiles made him growl when he started trailing kisses down the werewolfs neck ",virgin," he ended with a slight gasp

"Yes,you,fuck!" Moaned Stiles as Isaac ground his dick further in and put his hands around the brunettes waist,"Well you sure are a natural," smirked the werewolf,flipping them again,and fucking Stiles,literally,into the mattress

"Yes,there," Gasped the human as Isaac fucked his brains out,holy shit this felt so good he was almost on the edge-god-"Oh my god! Oh!" And with that Stiles came,milking Isaacs own orgasm right out of the blond

"Fuck. That was intense." Gasped the werwwolf as he slipped out of him "Yeah."

And in about three minutes of Isaac putting his clothes on in this akward silence while the brunette found his pack of cigarettes in his drawer and lit one up,Stiles was left alone to think about this deal with the devil he just made

* * *

Whatever seemed to happen between Isaac and Stiles carried on whenever Stiles was smelling sad.

And damn the fact that he slowly started having feelings for some twat like Isaac just because of some gentle words during sex makes him even more depressed than he was.

Trust him,he was confussed by his own feelings as well.

* * *

  
  
"Isaac i don't think we should continue this." Said Stiles once they were alone,Stiles' house was now almost like Dereks apartment for the meetings,annoyginly so

"What do you mean?" Asked the blond as he ate Stiles' curly fries

"I mean. This. Friends with benefits." Said the brunette,taking one fry for himself

"Sure." Anwsered the werewolf and holy shit did he just hear his own heart break??

Okay time to mask his fucking feelings and think about happy things,happy things,happy-him and his mom.

Yeah times when she called Stiles sweetie and moms cutie pie,times where Scott wasn't a werewolf,times when Isaac was just some kid "Stiles." Said the center of his frustration

"Yea?" The brunette gulped nervously

"I've told you I'm leaving to France anyways so it was good that you've brought the break things up thing." Shrugged the blond as if that was okay at all and with that,Stiles officially just wanted a cigarette or maybe a drink.

Yeah both sound better combined.

"Okay." Said the brunette

"Okay." Anwsered the werewolf

"I just remembered i said I'd go out with a friend today." Said the human,getting up from the floor. Tehnically it wasn't a lie,he and Danny were supposed to go on a drink anyways at 7

"Okay. I guess I'll go now,see ya around." Said the beta,popping his knuckles

* * *

  
When he arrived at the Jungle,he went straight to the bar and ordered a double Jack Daniels

"Wow,someone's fucked up tonight." Said Danny

He and Stiles became really good friends after Danny found out about the supernatural and he could actually say something straight to Stiles' face unlike Scott,but can do it in a sweet way unlike Jackson.

"Isaac's leaving to France." Anwsered the brunette with a shrug

"Oh. So you've ended the things?" Asked the other

"There were no things to begin with. It was just some fucking between frenemies." Anwsered Stiles bitterly,taking a shot of the alcohol and ordering another one

"Well damn,i don't know what to tell you. Your boy seems spicy. You should slow down on the drinks tho." Said Danny,putting a hand on the pale shoulder

"Dad's working. Nothing to worry about." The boy snorted "Do you have a lighter?" He asked taking his cigarette out

"Of course I don't,cancer no mam!" Giggled the other,but the bartender overheard and passed his own lighter to the brunette

"Here you go sir," said the tall ravenhead with a wink

"Thank ya Steve." Sighed Stiles as he lit one up

"Well shit,I'm lucky smoking's allowed in here." Laughed the boy,he already felt the tears and he hadn't cried for love like...ever.

So this was way too fucking new.

He'll just get wasted and it'll all be fine just fi-why was someone calling him???

"Ugh who the hell-" but....why...is his dad calling him?? He quickly ran outside already paranoid,his dad never calls him on his shifts

"Hello this is Doctor Darian,something terrible happened to your fathe-" he interrupted the doctor really quickly "What happened?! Where is he?!" Stiles all but whispered,panick already rising in his chest

"I'll need you to calm down sir,your father's been shot in the chest twice and our best doctor's currently operating on him,"

"Okay yeah,I'll be right there." Gasped the brunette,he texted Danny with shaky hands as he ran to his jeep,shit shit shit shit he has to be okay he has to live no fucking way

Stiles can't lose his dad not now not ever no fucking chance in hell!

He drove way over the speed limit,and was there in five minutes,when he arrived at the entrance he literally felt himself almost slipping into a panick attack

"Where's my dad?" He asked Melissa with a shaky voice,his legs feeling like jelly

"Sweetie you got to calm down,you look like you'll pass out any second,they're still operating on him,go down the hall to the right and sit down,Scott'll be here soon." Anwsered the woman as she put a supporting hand onto his shoulder and walked him to the spot

"Do you need a cup of water?" He could hear Melissa's voice but not understand it,the room was spinning holy fucking shit the room was spinning and his hands were shaking and he can't breath,he can't fucking breath,his heart is going way too fast,a fucking panick attack-not now please not now fuck

"Stiles!" Yelled a familiar voice and he felt strong arms of his best friend around him

"Sco," he tried but his voice wouldn't come out

"Scott!" He rasped out as he burried his face into his bestfriends shoulder

"I can't lose him,not him too,fuck not him,please just not him!" The human cried out as Scott watched him break down,the smell of anxiety and the smell of just overall saddness filled the whole hospital,this was literally a scent of death around his best friend and he had no idea what to do,shit.

"Hey breath with me,it'll be fine,everything'll be fine." Said Scott in the most confident voice he could manage and he felt Stiles relax a bit,

"It'll be fine." Said Scott again,petting his head

* * *

  
After Stiles calmed down they waited. And waited. And waited. Until,finally a doctor showed up

"Who's mr. Stilinskis son?" He asked with a frown on his face

"I am." Anwsered Stiles with a raspy voice,his eyes still red and watery as he got up,he was still quite dizzy

"Is he..okay??" Asked the brunette,hope clear in his voice

"I'm...I'm so sorry for your loss...." anwsered the doctor, just then,Stiles' last string broke,and he fell on his knees,wanting to scream but with no voice,no tears left to cry,and no nothings.

"Stiles are you okay?!" He heard Scott say as he rushed to him "I...I'm...I'm fine.." anwsered the brunette,stuttering "No,you're-"

"Don't do this to me. Not now. Go home Scott." Said the brunette as he grasped the wall for support

"I'm not leaving you here!" Yelled the werewold with a frown,

"You're making a scene. Leave." Anwsered Stiles in that cold cold voice that Scott hasn't heard since Stiles' mom died.

Shit this was bad,he already smelled like alcohol when he hugged Scott,it is not safe to leave him like this. But..."Please..." the boy whispered as he sat down on the chair

"Okay..I just...please be careful." Said the werewolf before leaving

"Uh.." said the doctor who was still standing there "Do you have any other family member we could call?" Asked the male as his frown deepened

"No. It was just me and dad. Mom died,grandparents never met but they're dead on both sides too." Sighed the boy 

"Uh. Okay,i'm really sorry kid,your father was the greatest sheriff this town ever had.." said the man as he put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

* * *

After about ten minutes of calming down he went straight home only to find Scott,Danny,Lydia,Derek,Malia even fucking Chris Argent,and of course Isaac

"I want to be left alone for a moment. Please,just afew days alone." Whispered the brunette as he stumbled onto his couch

"Stiles I know it's hard but we're all here for you." Said Scott 

"I know what it is like to lose your entire family son." Said Chris as he squeezed his shoulder

"I know...I'll need your help for the funeral and all the other things that come. But for now i want to be by myself for a bit." Said the brunette as he finally felt the goddamn tears come around

"Yeah. We get it.." said Lydia as she kissed his cheek 

Everyone left,besides Isaac "What do you want Lahey?" Growled the human as he grasped his hair between his fingers

"I want to help you." Said the beta as he kneeled infront of Stiles on the couch

"By what? Going to France? Europe isn't going to save me,get out of my house while i mourn my father in peace!" Yelled the brunette,his eyes getting teary

"I won't leave you. Not when you're like this." Said the werewolf with a glare

"Like what?! A mess?! I've always been a goddamn mess!" Stiles choked on his words,and Isaacs wolf was howling in pain. He held so much simpathy for the brunette at this moment but he knew that that wasn't what he needed at the moment

"Stiles. Breath,c'mon baby,in and out,in," said the beta,taking a breath "then out," he continued as the human tried to breath,but his throat was tight,his lungs didn't want to work and fuck these panick attacks.

Two in a day??? Fuck this.

"Hey, hey, you're doing okay,relax. And just continue breathing." Said the werewolf taking his hand but the human only whispered something that stunned Isaac and almost put him in a panick attack too

"I love you."

"...what?" Asked the blond trying to figure out if he was really fucked or if the human just said something to his dead dad,because fuck this shouldn't be happening.

"I love you. You are going to France. Everyone's leaving. My dad died. I have no one besides Scott who's probably going to leave too," rasped out the brunette as tears started running down his face

"I'm just a burde-" and that has it,something inside Isaac snapped and he leaned in,locking their lips togheter in a soft kiss,which Stiles returned immidiatly,it was gentle and slow,just lips moving against eachother,Isaac could taste alcohol in the brunettes mouth but he didn't mind it,this was better than any other kiss they've ever shared,this was something much softer than their usual thing and this was intimate in a way not even sex was

Stiles broke the kiss,his cheeks covered by the tears "Could you hold me tonight?"

  
To which the blond groaned and put his head on Stiles' lap

"Whatever you need,just tell me." The werewolf anwsered,as soon as he felt the human nudge his head, he got off of his lap,Stiles stood up and reached for his hand,dragging him to the well known bedroom of the boy

"Put your lips all over my mine" whispered the brunette against his lips,in his moonlight lit room,Isaac complied,kissing him gently at first,adding his tongue after awhile then going back to the plump bottom lip,bitting it gently and nibbling on it,soothing it with his tongue afterwards,he started kissing the boys tears,the salty taste bitter on his tongue

"What do you want me to do next,baby?" Asked the beta,his eyes going between golden and the natural ocean blue that Stiles dreamt of 

"Make me not wanna die," anwsered the other,running his hand through the beautiful blond locks

"Fuck me rough" he continued,as the blond kissed down his neck

"And don't leave my side..." with that,Isaac pushed him gently onto the bed,joining him right afterwards.

His hands found the hem of the shirt easly,he took it off and admired the pale body infront of him,the moonlight making it almost white,those moles dotting the skin like a canvas "Beautiful," groaned the werewolf as he kissed down Stiles' body,getting to his pants,he made eye contact with the human to make sure that it was fine by him,and Stiles looked absolutely stunning.

Tear stained face,red cheeks,glossy eyes and swollen lips,the brunette nodded slowly as the proof that Isaac had this,all of this amazing mess in the palm of his hand and that he could fuck it up any second.

Shit.

He took the humans pants off,then the underwear followed the suit

"Please," moaned his boy as Isaac palmed the others cock.

He knew where that strawberry lube was now even without looking,he quickly grabbed it and smeared it allover his hands and fingers,then he got back to work.

He started with his tongue,making Stiles moan,a very suprised noise similar to a squick that made Isaac smile softly,then a finger came in,and then another and yeah Isaac was treating him so gently,Stiles needed this.

Needed to be just held,needed to be loved even if just for tonight.

"Shh baby,I'm going to give it to you now okay?" Said the blond as he came up for air after a few amazing mintues

"Yeah," rasped out the brunette as he fell apart,he was a wreck,his dick was hard,his eyes glossy,his rosey cheeks shone as the moonlight hit then and his long eyelashes touched his cheeks as his mouth went into an 'O' shape as the beta pushed himself inside of the tight body "I love you," growled Isaac as he bit his earlobe

"I love you," he said again,feeling Stiles tighten around his member,the tears appearing again,

"I really do,i love you Stiles." Said Isaac as he pushed himself inside of the petite body,one hand gripping his hip,the other one pushing the pale thigh up,the werewolf kissed the boy again,pouring all of his emotions in the one kiss.

When they came,their orgasm was ripped right out of them. Stiles withered underneath him and made some amazing skratches down his back while Isaac literally howled as the brunette milked his cock

"I love you too," anwsered the human,cuddling up into Isaacs chest,Isaac pulled out,took his shirt off to clean both Stiles and himself up and hugged the human to himself tightly "I won't leave you Stiles." "Aren't you a sweetheart.." whispered the human,before falling asleep into Isaacs arms,he felt safe,content and just for a moment he forgot about the pain

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story,and i hope you enjoyed the relationships as much as i did! 
> 
> If you see any typo/error in the work,don't be afraid to point it out! 💞💞💞💞💞


End file.
